User blog:Bubblesplosion/The Otherworld
'Introduction' Long ago all of the beekeepers still alive after the invasion of the ants died of old age. Only their souls contributed to the army of undead ghosts in the chambers of heck (family friendly). The army grew larger with each bee that perished, and with the loss of the bees, the flowers died, the rocks crumbled, and the bears starved... only there was still small chunks of living material on the mountain. Small groups of cells that lived and reproduced by feeding on the cacti, the only food source. They soon created a creature that resembled the bears, but smaller. Pointier ears. Softer fur. Bigger eyes. The spirits of heck were still getting closer to the real world. Impending doom was approaching... 'Kittens' What do you want me to say? Kittens are so fricking cute! Alright onwards with the story (dedicated to my cat Orange) 'Chapter One' The kittens were born normal at first, but later some developed some "special features." Some grew flowers, and some were larger than usual or they had different color skin. But one special cat named Orange developed faster reproducing brain cells with faster neuron transmissions, therefore quadrupling IQ levels. Orange also felt strange vibrations every once in a while. Ghostly, echoing voices. Screaming voices. But it must've been her imaginination, she thought. Until one day, when orange was hunched up next to her bed, a voice spoke. Calmly. It said: I know why you're here, Orange. I know what you've been hearing... why you hardly sleep, why you live alone, and why night after night, you sit awake in your bed. You're waiting for them. I know because I was once waiting for the same thing. And when they found me, they told me I wasn't looking for them. I was looking for an answer. It's the question that drives us, Orange. It's the question that brought you here. You know the question, just as I did. And Orange knew it. Inside she thought, What happened? And then the voice said: The answer is out there, Orange. It's looking for you, and it will find you if you want it to. Orange: Hold up, was that a Matrix quote? And the mysterious voice, just before leaving, said: Um.... Orange felt the spirits getting closer. They were going to destroy the world that had been destroyed. They were going to be the armageddon. She had to do something! But what? Orange returned to the village of the cats. She was sick of these spirits. She was going to shred them to pieces if they even thought about doing something to her wonderful village. She. Was. Done. Orange went to her home and looked inside her secret chest. There it was, a chunk of Ectoplasm. It would be the savior to her kind. Orange had heard once that the glow of Ectoplasm scared the spirits. Let's just hope it was real, she thought. Orange grabbed a glass container and some tin foil. The radiation of the Ectoplasm would harm the others' brains. She stuck the slimy substance into the container and topped it with the tin foil. The she placed it outside her front door. Now it was a matter of time before the spirits tried to come. Orange hoped it wasn't a figment of her imagination, but at the same time she did. A ghostly hand popped out of the ground. It grabbed Orange's left foot, trying to drag her down. Orange: No! Let go! You're supossed to be blocked! Get out!! And then the voice came again: It found you. You are dead. Orange was dragged through the ground and seemingly deep into the earth. Everything went black. 'Chapter Two' Orange woke up on a mysterious red-sheeted bed. The room was made out of obsidian walls, with no doors or Windows. Orange would have to settle for Mac. Orange got up and banged on the walls with her orange paws. It didn't sound hollow. The horrible truth was that she was trapped, deep down in the chambers of hell. Then, the stupid voice came: You have no hope. You are done. These will be your last days. I'd say you've got about three, maybe four if you're lucky. Either way, there is no escape. And so the first day passed, and Orange grew hungry. Her only hope was that maybe someone would come, maybe someone else would be dragged down. Maybe they'd save her. One heck of a hope. Category:Blog posts